


In Between Dreams & Reality

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Self-cest, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older Niall wakes up in what appears to be his hotel room but his younger self is there. The way they fuck is weird to say the least. You shouldn't feel what you feel but also feel what the other is feeling at the same time. So it's a sensory overload and Niall doesn't know if it actually happened or if he had a brief lapse of sanity in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Dreams & Reality

He was dead on his feet, usually pumped after a gig with the adrenaline thumping through his veins tonight was different, he just wanted a bed to crash in. Pillows and sheets were whispering to him the entire ride back to the hotel, their show in Adelaide a huge success. He huffed an annoyed breath because after listening to thousands of people screaming for three hours he just wanted some quiet which was weird too, Niall was always so chipper and ready for a laugh but tonight he just wasn’t up to it.

He said his goodbyes to his band mates when they reached their floor, all bidding goodnight with Louis and Harry practically eating each other’s faces and Liam rolling his eyes, Zayn looked like a zombie much like Niall did walking down the hall.

He made it into his room and stripped himself completely naked because it was just more comfortable and it was Australia and it was fucking hot, he had a rinse off in the bus before being shuttled back to the hotel so he forewent the shower and sighed as he climbed into the bed, finally ready to collapse. The lights he flicked off and settled down ready to drift off into la la land but then there was thudding.

Then another thud. Then another.

Then a muffled moan.

Fucking Harry. Well actually, Harry fucking Louis that is. All the boys had heard their less than platonic friends fucking more than once, on the tour bus, in the hotels, even a few times at the bungalow when the group was first put together.

Niall groaned because he didn’t need to hear this. He needed sleep. He also didn’t need to hear this because well…he was getting turned on. Not that he imagined his two friends fucking-although he did think of them both attractive-but it was the simple fact that someone was getting off, well two someone’s, right next to his room.

He heard a slap with a yelp followed by a moan and some more soft thudding against his wall. Muffled names were uttered into the room next to him and Niall Jr. between his thighs began to swell. It didn’t help the fact that he hadn’t gotten any action in quite some time, actually since the states he hadn’t gotten anything.

As his cock fattened between his thighs and the thuds increased on his wall he remembered the one girl named Krystle in Seattle who he fucked over the desk in his hotel room, she was stunning, blonde with blue eyes, great tits and begged him to pull her long hair.

Her friend Marissa had nearly choked Niall riding his face while she serviced his goods, a 69 for the record books as they both had multiple orgasms from just that, the sex afterwards actually broke the bed even though it was a pretty shit one to begin with.

 

Then there was the guy that ate his ass out until he was whimpering in L.A. and then proceeded to fuck him halfway on the floor leaving Niall a sore yet sated mess. Sarah in New York was feisty and he only had a short amount of time to spare so she could only suck him off, his cock lurched and fully stiffened when he remembered her moan as he spilled into her mouth.

He let his hand drag down his chest and tickle the hair near his bellybutton as his fingers were headed to relieve himself, he knew that after cumming he would be out like a light within minutes. He didn’t want to have to resort to jacking off but it’s not like he wasn’t the most avid masturbator and also he couldn’t get any outside help anyway.

So his fingers wrapped around his shaft and he began to tug, his foreskin tickled as it slid back and forth over his head, the feather like sheet on top of him making him shiver. His head was so sensitive and so was the rim of his foreskin around it, when peeled back that extra flesh was littered with nerves that had him biting his lip as he pulled on his cock.

More thuds were heard near his head, the wall being knocked into repeatedly, there was another slap and a cry this time and his mind raced back when he was fucking this dude from behind, some guy named Tommy who was much bigger than he was in stature but a total submissive bottom, Niall fucked that guy raw three times before the older lad left with a slight limp but a grin on his swollen lips, the band member much the same.

He flung the sheet off his waist so his dick was open to the air and he opened his eyes in the dim light seeing the head of his cock shine from his moistness, being uncircumcised he always was a bit damp around his head and inner foreskin, gave off a smell that was completely synonymous with Niall. It was pungent and almost odorous but it turned him on and some of his past conquests said the same.

He closed his eyes again as his two friends fucked harder in the room adjacent, what he could only imagine was the same type of headboard he had was thrumming into the wall more often now, the two boys on the other side speeding up. Well, Harry thrusting faster into Louis anyway.

He bit his lips as his fist worked up and down his member, quickening his pace, the seven inch shaft rigid in his grasp as he jerked off. His other hand was grazing his nipple and pinching them every so often getting him to let out a sigh each time, the pleasure building in his blood and making the head of his cock darken from petal pink to a nice pale cherry color, a bit of precum seeping out.

He brought his palm up and around to smear the liquid and began to underhandedly wring his fist around his exposed tip, the extra flesh of his cock twisting and he dug his bare ass into the mattress at the sensation, his toes beginning to curl.

The thuds against his wall were faster now and he felt as close as they were, flashes of past guys and girls that willingly went down on their knees or bared their ass for him, remembering each person he fucked and how happy those fans were.

Yes, he had used fans for sexual acts but so did Zayn and Liam, even Louis once or twice-Harry didn’t talk to him for weeks-but these people threw themselves at him and who was he to deny something that both him and the party involved wanted?

His worn fingertips rewrapped themselves around his cock with his thumb pressing down atop the tip of his cock and he felt the coil heat up, the shivering sparkles of bliss now filling his lungs as he held his breath to increase his orgasm.

There was a heavy thud.

His mind went to Priscilla who had ridden him like a bronco and she was exhausting, well worth it though, the Latin spice she had left Niall on cloud nine for days.

Almost there. His brow dampened with sweat slightly. His fist holding his cock tighter and the squishy sounds of more precum smearing itself along his thickness while the multiple veins hummed in enjoyment.

Then another thud.

Then there was Scott with the tongue ring who played with Niall’s foreskin until it puffed up.

Fuck, almost there.

Then another thud and a deep groan from Harry and a high pitched whine from Louis through the wall.

There! Remembering how that one boy had gulped down his seed and sucked on his cock until he was limp had his finale taking place. His slit opened and sprayed white across his stomach and waistline, it pooled near his hip as his fist squeezed every drop that his balls allowed while his high flooded his brain, holding his breath and the lack of oxygen made his back arch at the sensation as he splashed himself with cum.

Holding onto his breath he let his mind empty at the feeling, succumbing to the finality of his orgasm now ebbing its flow inside him. His back slowly fell back to the bed as his fist pumped his softening dick with greater ease and finally his body and muscles relaxed into the mattress. He heaved a breath in through his mouth then out through his nose and released his now half hard dick, the foreskin starting to resheathe the head. Before it could dry and get sticky which would be a hassle in the morning he leaned over to grab his tank top and quickly wiped off his dick and stomach area removing his seed.

Niall crumpled it into a ball and tossed it near his suitcase that had a plastic bag for his dirty clothes and the thudding was done on the other side of the wall and the boy simply rolled over, completely naked, completely exhausted and completely done for the night as the steady hum of the AC lulled him to sleep.

XXXX

As he heard a shower running he wondered how much sleep he’d actually gotten. He wondered because for it seeming to be so early in the morning-checking the clock it said it was barely past seven am-he was so well rested it was insane, he hadn’t felt like this in ages.

Then he wondered why he heard a shower running since he had his own room but shrugged his shoulder as the water turned off figuring that it was one of the boys and theirs wasn’t working or something. He stretched under the sheet and wondered if he could get away with just relaxing for a little bit so he covered his head with the covers to block out the dim light from the early morning sun, the curtains barely open.

The bathroom door opened and someone walked out humming his favorite song, well one of them and he smirked at that adjusting himself in the bed and rubbing his face in the pillow.

“Oi, what you doing in me bed?” A voice said to him sounding a bit confused with a slight hint of annoyance under it.

Niall froze.

He knew that voice. The same inflections upon the syllables, the same greeting of “Oi” and the same accent. An Irish accent.

His accent.

He slowly pulled down the sheet and blanket and at first he realized that he wasn’t in the same room he had gone to bed in. He was in a completely different one, nothing was the same other than the large television attached to the wall but the walls were a different color and the bedding was thicker and he wasn’t in Adelaide anymore.

Addressing the sound of the other person his eyes landed on someone he recognized, he had blond hair a bit longer than his was now, sea and sky blue eyes with flecks of gold and pale skin with bright pink nipples and his chest was flushed a bit pink as well, probably from the hot shower.

It was him.

The boy-or him-standing in the towel’s eyes widened to almost a comical point and slowly backed away. The Niall in bed blinked a few times because this shit was weird, like how do you run into yourself. He noticed as his own mouth across from him opened that there was metal still there, so his past self.

Niall in bed sat up completely and his expression matched that of the one on his obviously younger self, stunned.

“AHHHHH!”

“AHHHHH!”

Came out identical yells with identical pointing fingers and identical looks of terror.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Said the one in the towel.

“Who the fuck are you!?” Said the one in the bed.

In unison, “I’m Niall.”

Eyes bugged out again. Both sets.

“What the fuck?!” In unison again.

They stared at each other. Neither of them moving.

“You-you can’t be me. I’m me.” The younger one uttered as he cautiously stepped forward. The Niall in bed shifting to toss the covers away made him jump back.

“I’m me, too. Niall Horan, Mullingar, member of One Direction.” The-now realizing-naked one stood up.

“But I’m Niall Horan from Mullingar and I’m in One Direction.”

“I think-“ the naked one started, “I think I’m dreaming. I just went to bed in Australia.”

The one in the towel looked at him in awe, “Wow, Australia?”

“Uh yeah. This has to be a dream. Like, what day is it?”

“Uh May something, 2012.” His younger self answered stepping forward. He gingerly pressed a fingertip to the other boy’s chest but jumped back touching his own. The dreaming Niall looked at himself from over a year prior and wow, he had changed. His body had gotten leaner, more defined and he had a lot more hair on his chest than he used to. Funny how things can change so drastically within a short period of time.

But this was a dream. Shit like this didn’t happen in real life.

“What was that?” The naked one asked tossing his hand to his younger self indicating why he was holding the same spot on his chest that he had touched on his own.

“I felt that. I felt me touching you…me. Is this a dream? Did I fall asleep somewhere? I swear we just did that gig in Philly last night and I went to bed and…” He trailed off.

“Has to be. I just fell asleep after listening to Haz and Lou fuck next door.”

Young Niall’s face grimaced and there were those braces, older Niall absentmindedly touched his now straight and metal free smile.

“Ew.”

“I know.”

They stood awkwardly for a moment before older Niall let out a laughing huff, “So this is odd. Wonder why I’m dreaming this.”

“Same here. Do you have like a message for me or something? Like from the future? Are we, I don’t know, not supposed to do something?”

“Uh, not that I know of. I know of a few things that have happened that could’ve been easier not having to deal with it but this is a dream so it’s not like we can change it.”

Young Niall nodded.

“So uh, Niall. Me. You.” The young one stuttered out because how do you honestly address yourself?

“Should we just skip the name thing? Weird saying it to well, me self.” Older Niall asked him.

“Yeah. So uh, what’s the future like? You said we were in Australia?”

They talked for a while, older Niall telling his younger self some of the finer points of the future but not giving too much away, saying he didn’t want to spoil it for himself. Younger Niall agreed that he did like a bit of mystery but was told of all the places they got to go and some of the cooler people he’d meet later on, how much fun it was doing what they loved to do and how well his adopted brothers in the band were.

“So do we like get loads of girls?” Younger Niall asked blushing.

“Haha yeah, guys too.”

Younger Niall’s blush went higher, “So I guess that does mean I’m bi doesn’t it? Been wondering about it for a while ya know? Or well, yeah you should know. You’re me from the future. So I figured it out okay?”

Older Niall nodded and as strange as this was, standing completely naked talking to yourself, like an actual physical self, it wasn’t. It was actually sort of easy since he spent his entire life in his own head and now he could talk back to it, in the flesh so to speak.

“Yeah, we hooked up with this guy who was really nice about it and well, we shagged and that’s when we realized that we liked both. I remember looking at some of the guys, Josh mainly and questioning it. He’s right fit.”

“Yeah he is.” Younger Niall muttered and a grin crossed his face, older Niall remembered doing that for a while when he still had a crush on Josh. Still does but he knows they’re better off as friends.

“Sucks though, haven’t gotten anything in a while. Been like a month or so. Nothing. Haven’t had the time or person.” Older Niall finally sat on the bed and put his face in his hands. He heard the dull roar of traffic below him. He sort of remembered this hotel but after being in so many they all sort of seem the same.

“That sucks. I haven’t either. I think it’s been two months now?”

“Yeah I remember, last person was, that time…”

“Amanda.” They said in unison. Then they both laughed and it was eerily comforting to have the sound doubled.

Older Niall leaned over and nudged the younger version of himself in the shoulder and felt the same pressure against his own shoulder, the one that hadn’t touched himself. Or whatever.

“Weird.” He rubbed his open shoulder where he felt his own presence press, like everything he did to his younger self would manifest against him.

“You felt yourself? Same when I pressed your chest.” Younger Niall looked at him with older Niall nodding.

“This is so weird though. Like if I can feel everything you feel, that’s like…I don’t even know.”

The braces clad one nodded and bit his lip, the no braces clad one remembering the feel of that metal in his mouth, blue eyes with the same flecks of gold looked up into their mirror image but older, “Maybe uh, maybe this happened for a reason? The dream I mean?”

Older Niall quirked an eyebrow, “Huh?”

“Hear me out, so like we know that your dreams are like, sort of releases while we sleep. What our subconscious wants or thinks.”

Niall nodded along hearing himself explain something he already knew.

“So maybe since you haven’t been getting any and neither have I and we can feel each other against ourselves, maybe our…I don’t know, maybe our brains or brain, whatever, is like trying to make up for it? Like trying to please us both in some weird way that only the Doctor could explain?”

Older Niall let it lull in his head, the thought that maybe in fact, while he slept, he had dreamt up this scenario where somehow an old memory of himself was so similar in the lacking of sexual release department that he was giving himself and his old self a way to release, so to speak.

“I think you’re right mate….well me…us.” He shrugged cause trying to find the suitable thing to call yourself to yourself was still a bit tricky.

“Okay so um, what should we do? Like do you-do you want to fuck me?” Younger Niall blushed unwrapping the useless towel now away from his dried body.

“Uh yeah I guess. I mean, if that’s okay. You haven’t lost that virginity yet and I don’t know, ugh, this is hard to figure out.”

He felt a hand, his own, against his bare forearm, “It’s a dream man. Don’t try and think too hard, this isn’t actually real. Somehow both of us or just you or just me is making this up as we go along. For all I know is that I’m the one dreaming and you’re not even real.”

“But I am real.”

“And so am I.”

They decided it’d be better to just let sleeping dogs lie and not bother with the details of who was actually the real Niall and who was the dreamt version of himself. Younger Niall moved up the bed at the insistence of his older self, completely naked and growing stiff.

“You got lube? I guess we don’t really need a condom since…ya know.” He motioned between his chest and the chest of himself on the bed.

“Yeah, yeah. Bag in the corner.”

The older quickly retrieved it remembering this bottle of lube because it had a heating element to it, would warm up and he smirked knowing how much he loved to wank using it. He climbed up on the bed to see his younger self’s cock in his fist, looked exactly the same since it was the same.

Same seven inches of Irish meat with the foreskin covering most of the tip, the fat vein on the underside a deep blue color and the freckle just near the base.

“Open your legs.” He demanded and the younger complied.

It was strange to tell yourself what to do in this sort of situation, it was even stranger to see what you looked like to someone else but through your own eyes. He witnessed pale cheeks spread to reveal a smooth hole, same color as his skin with just a tint of pink where the rim circled.

He coated two fingers in the lube that already was tingling with warmth on his fingertips and set them gently to the hole in front of him.

He jumped at the feeling, “Ah!”

“What! What?!” His younger self sat up and his cock was solid in his fist, the one with lubed finger’s was only half way hard but steadily growing bigger at finally having a vessel to fuck. Himself this time.

“I felt that. I felt me but on me ass. The lube and everything.” He turned to place his ass up into the other boy’s face, “Is there anything there?”

The younger looked at his older hole, “Uh no, nothing. Here let me see…” And he swiped a digit across the rim that had a bit more hair around it than he did himself. He jumped feeling that same sensation across his hole pressed against the bed.

“Looks like we feel everything the other does. Guess since we’re the same person and all.”

Older Niall turned back around, “Yeah I guess we do. Did you still wanna do this?”

Younger Niall bit his lip but nodded, “Yeah, it’s like having a wank but like, better I suppose.”

He laid back down and spread his thighs revealing his smooth hole once more, the older put a bit more lube on his digits and pressed against the skin there, feeling that same pressure and slick heat against his own.

Well, here goes nothing.

Niall slipped his middle finger up to the knuckle inside a very tight hole, his own but younger hole. The boy on his back hissed as did the one on his knees. He felt the spread inside his body even though nothing was behind him and upon wiggling his finger just so he even felt that, felt every nerve and stretch and burn to his rim just like younger Niall was.

“This is fucking intense.” Older Niall moaned as he gently began to finger open the boy and it was in perfect sync with how his own rim felt, the same stretch that young Niall felt, or would appear to.

“Yeah, yeah. Feels fucking great though. Fuck I haven’t had something like this in a while.” He moaned out as older Niall began to finger him a bit faster, the easy glide of his digits just pushing against his walls.

“Me neither, fuck. I feel so good.”

“Me too. Don’t stop.” His pale hand pumping his shaft while the other gripped the sheet as his hole was slowly worked open. The one on his knees was so overwhelmed at this, he could feel the tight grip around his finger but also felt his hole gripping what was his finger inside himself.

Like sex-ception or something. He relished the thought that everything he did to his younger self would happen to him. The older pushed his finger in completely and let it wiggle inside the tunnel of himself and felt the same inside, brushing against his prostate gingerly making them both whimper at the same time.

He continued to finger fuck open the boy as his dick was half soft in his lap, younger Niall’s was darker in color and his tip oozed forth a bit of precum. Going with the flow he leant down to take his cock in his mouth, he always wondered what he tasted like anyway and found it wasn’t exactly pleasant but it was precum so it’s not like he was surprised.

Wrapping his lips around the head of his cock he felt the same pressure on his own, the same wetness bathing it and he moaned around the cock in his mouth getting the vibrations to not only shimmy up young Niall’s spine but his own. His dick now stiffening more and more as he swallowed down the member in his mouth.

“Oh god.” Niall on his back moaned out and placed his fingers into blond hair that bobbed slowly in his lap, he felt the same scratch of his nails to his scalp.

Older Niall feeling how loose his rim was-his and young Niall’s-slipped in a second digit to elicit a delighted hiss from the boy with his mouth not full of dick. He huffed a breath through his nose feeling his own rim stretch and slick fingers-phantom fingers?-poking and prodding and dragging against his walls.

He hadn’t fingered himself or had anyone up there for a while but he relished that feeling of tautness, the strange mixture of discomfort yet small bursts of bliss at having your ass opened repeatedly. The two stay like that, older Niall fingering his younger self open, both flushed cheeks and older’s hollowed around the cock in his mouth now pumping more precum down his gullet.

He felt his own cock mirrored exactly as the one in his mouth, when he pulled on the foreskin with his lips, that’s the exact sensation he felt, his crooked tongue playing with the slit, the exact same. And so on and so on.

His other hand made to wrap near the base of the cock in his mouth and started pumping it, both hands and mouth busy on himself and every drag of skin, tongue and spit he could feel and he loved it. He didn’t know he was this good at sucking dick actually. Good news.

“Fuck, Niall…” Younger moaned out completely abandoning the whole dilemma of what to address yourself as his hands buried themselves into dyed hair shorter than his own and his hole was two finger spread over and over and his shaft was enveloped in wet heat and rough drags.

Older popped off, “You alright. Not to brag but I feel amazing so you must too.”

“I do, holy shit. Can I? Can I suck your cock?” Nervously biting his lip and older Niall wondered if the braces would be a hindrance or not.

Voicing his concerns he was told that his younger self would be careful and to remember that whatever he felt then so did he. Niall nodded and didn’t remove his fingers as he positioned himself over the boy in a 69 position, as his fingers turned inside the hole he felt the change of pressure to his rim and prostate making both of them moan out obscenities.

Then lips were wrapped around a dangling cock as older Niall pulled younger Niall’s butt up so that he curved like the letter “C” under him, perfect visual of his hole being spread open, his much hairier ball sack now resting and jiggling against younger’s nose and forehead.

The two were a mess of moans and gurgles, mewls of pleasure that echoed even though younger Niall’s mouth was full of himself from the future. He enjoyed the taste of his own skin, how his head was silky smooth to his lips and how the stretchy foreskin had this weird yet pleasing taste to it, much like the aroma his balls did on his nose.

Older Niall was watching his fingers ease open the boy’s hole more and more, felt his own hole ease as well then noticed the younger’s cock was moving. The foreskin was peeling back and stretching and pulling in mid air, the appendage moving and reacting to how older’s was being handled. Like an invisible mouth was sucking him off.

“Ni, fuck that feels good.” Older moaned out dropping his head down and kissed the taint there, let his face bury itself as he fingered open the boy and felt the same pressure right behind his balls. Then the sensation of his cock being bathed-quite well even with braces he might add-was gone.

“I can…your hole is moving. Holy fuck, your hole is moving and opening man.” He delivered in wonder, watching the slightly fuzzy pinkish pale rim just eye level above him look like it was being opened and closed, and not just how you can do that yourself, but as if there was something imperceptible wedging him open then leaving. His hole gaping then not.

“Your cock was too, when you were sucking me.” He said with a groan imagining what that must look like, what seeing your hole being opened like that must do. It was fucking hot.

“Fuck.” Was sighed out before lips and tongue were once against dangling schlong and balls were once again twitching and tickling the boy’s nose. He kept a steady eye on the hole above him continually opening then closing, feeling his own burn and stretch and his body reacting when Niall pressed and scraped against Niall’s prostate, the rim above him puffy and pink and fluttering.

The younger’s hole looked the same but with pale, long fingers spreading them.

They continued like this for what seemed like hours, Niall fingering Niall, Niall sucking Niall, Niall pressing his mouth and lapping his tongue against Niall’s taint, even dipping his tongue into Niall’s hole making them both moan and nail marks were left in pale cheeks on both ends.

Just lots of Niall going on. Lots of stimulation, lots of slurping and prodding and squelching sounds and sweat now mingling in with the sex quite pungent in the air.

Once Niall slipped in three fingers, felt the tunnel around him on fire due to the lube and being opened he could only push and pull inside himself a few times before he turned his head as his cock was removed from wet heat.

“I need to fuck you.” “Fuck me.” At the same time.

Older Niall huffed out a laugh because it was rather funny. Being yourself and sleeping with yourself you knew your limits and they had reached theirs. Both boys hissed at the feeling of emptiness now left in their ass as the older one, young Niall’s hands now running down his much more toned body, abs and chest and loved knowing-or guessing-he had more hair there than he did now. He felt the same roughness to his own body and squeezed a nipple, same thing happened to him.

“This is gonna be different.” Older Niall mumbled as he lubed up his cock, the saliva already making it shiny and the foreskin glided over his head, rather fat head by the way, easy and clean.

“Yeah, fuck. I need you inside me.” Younger Niall moaned and he looked wrecked. Older Niall couldn’t tell about himself but he figured he must have been about the same.

The older bared his head so the reddish pink skin of his inner foreskin was open and wet as he pressed against the slackened rim before him, felt that same against his own. He slipped inside and they both let out a guttural groan at the stretch as he sunk inside deeper and deeper until he couldn’t go any further. The top braced his arms above his younger self with his face scrunched, “Fuck, I feel like this inside someone?”

Niall wasn’t exactly huge or anything, nothing that would make a jaw drop but he wasn’t small at all. Perfect length and thickness really but now he understood what he had done to multiple people across the world. Felt that burn and pressure against his innards as the tunnel surrounding him spasmed and massaged his bare cock, the head thumping. He could only imagine what his hole looked like with it gaping to the exact width and depth his cock now buried had done. A tunnel opened yet invisibly full.

“Ye-yeah, I can feel, oh god I feel like that inside? Fuck. I’m so tight. I’m so fucking tight.” Younger Niall moaned as his dick was constricted and each time his tunnel squeezed or twitched around the dick inside him, he felt that same feeling against his own prick now sticking straight up to tap against the older’s abs above him.

“We feel good. Damn we feel so fucking good.” Older Niall moaned as he pulled out then thrust back in. Felt the stretch around his cock, tightness and scorches of skin sinking into the thickened tissues of his cock and the same full feeling in his asshole, his prostate under a relentless pressure.

“Fuck! We do! Oh god!” Younger Niall gasped as his nails gripped the back above him as the older began to fuck into him, his brain going haywire at the over stimulation of it all. His cock was slipping in and out of taut canal that squeezed him with intense force, the heat so high inside it made him sweat even more than just the sex would, his inner foreskin felt like it was being massaged with the blissful fires of Hell.

Then that feeling of fullness, being completely plugged and then emptied but not just quite, only until he pushed back in would, he’d feel his own hole empty but then it was full again. Over and over he pushed into his younger self as his body shook and trembled much like fall leaves on a windy day, everything just felt so fucking good and it was more than severe.

The one on bottom was writhing as he was fucked at a steady pace, his body being wedged open with slippery dick but his own dick feeling the confines of what his own ass felt like and he didn’t know he was that tight nor did he think that inside a human could be this hot, boiling urgencies surrounding his dick and filling him up at the same time.

The older slammed harder, felt his prostate harden and tremble inside his ass while the younger whimpered below him, licked at his lips that the older’s sweat was falling onto. They fucked like that, older Niall pounding away and with each thrust he was knocked closer and closer to the finish, his sweet spot now battered by the invisible cock behind him-not really thinking how everything he was doing he felt because god damn…it was like a threesome but not.

“I’m gonna fucking cum! OH GOD!” The younger screamed under his older self, his nails sunk into the pale flesh of Niall’s biceps and felt that same sting to his own as his beaten rim and puffy tunnel along with the unseen sensation around his cock had him exploding to shoot out thick torrents of cum that splashed onto his pale torso, the muscles there not defined yet. His orgasm doubled as he felt his own tunnel collapse around his cock and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The older above felt the clenching, the violent spasms around his member and he hit the boy’s tunnel a few more times before he couldn’t take anymore, the slamming into his own body as well and he was practically crying in euphoria at releasing inside himself. Globs of semen spewed from his slit to paint the boy’s tunnel, it still squeaking as his cock shivered in and out of the warm passageway.

His arms shook, his breath was nearly gone and his mind was blank as his orgasm blasted through his body. Long waves of ecstasy flowing through him as he unloaded into himself.

He bit his lip hard enough to bleed as his body slowed then stopped, his dick still twitching and dripping inside the boy’s tunnel when he heard a far off voice yet it was only less than a foot below him, “I can feel it. I can feel you cumming inside me but on my cock too. Oh fuck.”

Then Niall on top realized what he meant, he felt the warm expanse of liquid inside his own hole, felt the goo slide down his walls and pool inside his gut and imagined how that must feel to the boy on bottom. Not only could he feel the cum dumped inside his hole but felt the sensation around his now softening cock as well, like something being poured from the tip down the shaft yet nothing was there.

“Fuck.” Top Niall breathed out and slowly slipped from inside his younger self, they both winced in slight discomfort at feeling the emptiness take heed. Older Niall still felt the warmth of what was his own cum inside his ass even though when he checked between his cheeks he was completely dry, a whole lot looser so that his rim was sensitive to the touch but nothing but a light sheen of sweat there.

“That was. I don’t even know. Brilliant?” Younger Niall sort of laughed in disbelief after just being fucked by himself, could feel the cum actually in his ass but felt like a warm liquidy glove around his now softened dick.

“Brilliant. For sure.”

They looked at each other a little embarrassed but them both being Niall Horan it didn’t last.

“So I just had sex with meself.” Older Niall.

“Takes masturbation to a whole new level really.” Younger Niall.

The older was about to get up to help clean his younger self off when there was a knock on the door followed by Liam’s voice, “Niall? You up?”

“Uh yeah, gimme a sec.” Younger Niall got up off the bed throwing the hotel’s complimentary robe around himself and quickly made it to the door.

Then there were a few more knocks and older Niall was wondering why he was dreaming Liam to show up right now after this strange sort of self fucking/masturbation episode. He only caught a brief glimpse of Liam with longer hair than he remembered and then it vanished.

XXXX

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Niall? You up?”

Older Niall rolled over with groggy eyes seeing Liam but this Liam was his Liam, much broader than in the dream and his hair much shorter, stubble grown in thick unlike dream Liam.

He realized that he was back in his hotel room, the one he’d actually gone to sleep in the night before.

“Yeah, sup Li?”

“The boys wanted to go out and get some brekkie, you wanna come?” He asked welcomingly with a soft smile knowing that Niall had literally just woken up but the promise of food was something he’d never deny.

“Yeah, yeah,” rubbing his eyes, “gimme like ten minutes. Meet you at yours.”

Liam left with a curt nod saying the boys would be down there and to take his time since Zayn wasn’t cooperating just yet to get out of bed.

He fell back into the pillow to let wakefulness fully breathe into him and he huffed out a breath remembering that dream.

What kind of fucking dream was that?

Like yeah, it was hot alright but Niall had fucked his younger self. Who dreams that kind of shit up? He wasn’t a narcissist at all nor did he regard himself that highly but then he remembered what his dream Niall had said about his subconscious trying to satisfy the sexual desires, or whatever it was.

He rolled his eyes at his own brain cause that was just some weird shit.

He made to get up and finally in the upright position he felt a dull throb in his backside, one he hadn’t felt in quite some time. He remembered what happened in the dream, how everything he did to his younger self he could feel so he was a bit perplexed as to why his bum was sore and inspecting his bed he noticed no remnants of cum, but he was still sore.

He got up and spread his cheeks to feel his hole was dry, completely dry but sore and tender to the touch, the rim looser than usual. Niall couldn’t explain what had happened but it felt like he had been fucked and he was actually satisfied, that horny urge he had had for the past month was gone and he wondered…was it all really a dream?


End file.
